Final Fantasy X armor
This is a list of all the armor in Final Fantasy X. Armor pieces can be purchased from the shops or received as drops from opponents. Armor abilities can be customized to create new armor pieces. Armor pieces' names are determined by ability priority, and their models are determined by the name. The player can carry 178 weapons/armor pieces as maximum in the equipment inventory. Mechanics Pieces of equipment can have a maximum of one to four auto-abilities. Most equipment have auto-abilities already assigned to them when acquired, but once the player reaches Guadosalam, they can customize auto-abilities onto equipment as long as they have the required number of items, and as long as the equipment has at least one empty slot. Once an ability is added to a piece of equipment, it cannot be removed. Opponents can drop weapons and armor, but the equipment drops are separate from the item drops. Not every opponent drops equipment, although quite a few do. Unlike the item drop chances, which are always the same, the equipment drop chances vary between enemies. Some enemies always drop equipment, whereas others drop some only rarely. The drop chance is unaffected by Overkill, who kills it, or any other factor. Bosses usually have the 100% drop rate. If a drop is given, it has a 50/50 chance of being a weapon or an armor. Whom the equipment piece is for is more complicated, but it appears that whoever strikes the killing blow has ~40% chance of receiving the drop, with the remainder divided equally between the other characters. The enemy dying from Poison damage and similar doesn't favor any specific character, while aeon kills give the higher chance to Tidus. List of armor Tidus's shields Yuna's rings Auron's bracers Wakka's armguards Kimahri's armlets Lulu's bangles Rikku's targes Seymour's anklet Seymour wears a unique piece of armor around his right ankle, simply named Seymour Armor. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Hat Trick (X).png|Hat Trick. DFFOO Magical Ring (X).png|Magical Ring. DFFOO Metal Armlet (X).png|Metal Armlet. DFFOO Metal Bracer (X).png|Metal Bracer. DFFOO Onyx Bangle (X).png|Onyx Bangle. DFFOO Onyx Ring (X).png|Onyx Ring. DFFOO Power Armguard (X).png|Power Armguard. DFFOO Platinum Shield (X).png|Platinum Shield. DFFOO Rainbow Bangle (X).png|Rainbow Bangle. DFFOO Rainbow Ring (X).png|Rainbow Ring. DFFOO Rainbow Shield (X).png|Rainbow Shield. DFFOO Seeker's Shield (X).png|Seeker's Shield. DFFOO Star Armlet (X).png|Star Armlet. DFFOO Star Bracer (X).png|Star Bracer. DFFOO Warrior's Armguard (X).png|Warrior's Armguard. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Adept's Armlet FFX.png|Adept's Armlet. FFRK Adept's Bangle FFX.png|Adept's Bangle. FFRK Bright Armguard FFX.png|Bright Armguard. FFRK Bright Armlet FFX.png|Bright Armlet. FFRK Bright Bracer FFX.png|Bright Bracer. FFRK Cerulean Armguard FFX.png|Cerulean Armguard. FFRK Cerulean Bangle FFX.png|Cerulean Bangle. FFRK Cerulean Bracer FFX.png|Cerulean Bracer. FFRK Crimson Bangle FFX.png|Crimson Bangle. FFRK Echo Armlet FFX.png|Echo Armlet. FFRK Echo Bracer FFX.png|Echo Bracer. FFRK Emerald Bracer FFX.png|Emerald Bracer. FFRK Emerald Shield FFX.png|Emerald Shield. FFRK Glorious Armguard FFX.png|Glorious Armguard. FFRK Glorious Shield FFX.png|Glorious Shield. FFRK Guardian Armguard FFX.png|Guardian Armguard. FFRK Guardian Bangle FFX.png|Guardian Bangle. FFRK Guardian Targe FFX.png|Guardian Targe. FFRK Mage's Armlet FFX.png|Mage's Armlet. FFRK Medical Armguard FFX.png|Medical Armguard. FFRK Medical Bangle FFX.png|Medical Bangle. FFRK Mythril Armlet FFX.png|Mythril Armlet. FFRK Off Season FFX.png|Off Season. FFRK Onyx Targe FFX.png|Onyx Targe. FFRK Red Armlet FFX.png|Red Armlet. FFRK Seeker's Shield FFX.png|Seeker's Shield. FFRK Seeker's Targe FFX.png|Seeker's Targe. FFRK Shaman Bracer FFX.png|Shaman Bracer. FFRK Soft Bracer FFX.png|Soft Bracer. FFRK Sorcery Targe FFX.png|Sorcery Targe. FFRK Warrior's Bracer FFX.png|Warrior's Bracer. FFRK Wizard Armlet FFX.png|Wizard Armlet. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Barrier Bracer FFX.png|Barrier Bracer. FFBE Recovery Ring FFX.png|Recovery Ring. FFBE Spiritual Targe FFX.png|Spiritual Targe. Gallery TidusShields.png|Tidus's shields. AuronsBracers.png|Auron's bracers. KimahrisArmlets.png|Kimahri's armlets. RikkuTarges.png|Rikku's targes. Category:Armor in Final Fantasy X Category:Armor lists